Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As computing devices and platforms proliferate, individual users may find themselves using multiple computing devices and platforms to accomplish tasks, sometimes simultaneously. For example, a user may have available a desktop computer, a laptop computer, a tablet computer, and/or a smart phone, and may use one or more of the different devices to perform a task. In some situations, a user may wish to move or duplicate one or more user interface controls from one device to another. Current methods for doing so may involve setting up dedicated programs on both devices, resulting in high complexity, and further may not be easily achievable on some simpler consumer platforms, such as televisions or thin clients.